hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolf
- Lucid Adventure= - Season 2= - Season 1= }} }} |age = 15 (Season 1) 17 (Season 2)|status = Alive|character_type = Player|lucid_adventure = Dark Land|real_world_occupation = Lucid High Student|lucid_adventure_occupation = Combat Tournament Contestant (Former)|affiliation = Lucid High|alliances = Dark Land Team Medusa|first_seen = Episode 29|name = Werewolf|hangul_(la) = 늑대인간|romaja_(la) = neugdaeingan}}Werewolf is a student in Lucid High, a member of Dark Land and Team Medusa. In n the first season, she competed in The last ever Combat Tournament as part of Team Medusa. Her team was knocked out of the Siege Round by Team The Ultimate Healer.Episode 78 Along with Medusa and Vamp, she joined Dark Land after The Combat Tournament concluded.AE 7 During the two year timeskip, she joined Lucid High and is part of class 4 along with Dark, Lu Bu and Chota.Season 2 Episode 1 Appearance Gallery Webtoon Lucid Adventure Wolf during Season 1.jpg Top Baldhead defeating Wolf in her Giant Werewolf form with a single blow (Episode 78).jpg Wolf reprimanding Dark for calling her 'short' (AE 7).jpg The Wolf (Season 2).jpg Personality Little was seen of Wolf in the first part of the series although she was confident in her own skills, which led to her almost costing her team a place in the Subjugation Round. She seems to possess a mischievous streak as she also wanted to drink alcohol after completing the Siege Round, but she was denied this by God of Combat which left her depressed.Episode 33 She is insecure about her height as seen when she reprimanded Dark for calling her short. Relationships Dark Land Medusa Medusa was the de-facto leader of Team Medusa that competed in the Combat Tournament. The exact nature of their relationship is unknown, but they seem to get along as they were in the same team. Medusa criticised Wolf for almost coming last in the Preliminary Round, with the nervous Wolf saying they were 4 spots left. Vamp Dark Wolf and Dark were both contestants in the last ever Combat Tournament. Despite being in the same vicinity with one another, they had no direct interaction with each other. After the Combat Tournament concluded, Wolf joined Dark Land along with her party. On their first ever interaction, she rebuked Dark for calling her short, citing that he himself was not tall. Over the next two years, they developed a strong friendship. They both joined Lucid High and are in the same class and assignment group. Their friendship is strong enough for Dark to tell Wolf about his loss to the Current Rank 1 player.Season 2 Episode 14 She is aware of how powerful he is and knows when he is not fighting properly. She is not afraid of reprimanding Dark, like when she rebuked him for wanting to ditch Chota for being late, calling him a 'selfish bastard' (Korean: 이기적인 놈). She is also not afraid of making jokes at Dark's expense as she giggled when talking about the reason for his hairstyle change. Sora Chota Wolf and Chota are both students of Lucid High and are in the same class and assignment group. Wolf and Lu Bu invited the new student, Chota, to join their assignment group because Dark insisted on having one more person. Wolf is protective over Chota. She reprimanded Dark when he tried to ditch Chota for being late. Others Lu Bu Wolf and Lu bu were both contestants in the last ever Combat Tournament. They were never shown having a direct interaction with each other. Two years later, they are both students of Lucid High and are in the same class and assignment group. Lu Bu and Wolf seem to be on good terms with each other and they both reprimand Dark and various points, especially with regards to his cold attitude. Skills & Abilities Overview The full extent of Wolf's abilities have not been seen but she is presumably quite skilled as she was part of a party that reached the Siege Round of the last ever Combat Tournament. Swordsmanship: Wolf was seen carrying a sword during the Preliminary Round.Episode 31 It is unknown how skilled she is with a sword as she was never actually seen using it. [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Beast_Mode Beast Mode]: Wold was able to transform into a giant yellow werewolf during the Siege Round. This presumably boosted her stats although nothing has been confirmed. In this mode, she was defeated by a single blow from Top Baldhead, which prompted Choco to say that the transformation "didn't do any good".Episode 78 Skill Tree Wolf Skills * Fluffy Wolf Items Weapons * Sword: Wolf could be seen carrying a sword with a brown grip during the Preliminary Round. She was never shown using it. History Background Season 1 Preliminary Round Wolf was seen when Umai was introducing the various parties at the start of the Preliminary Round.Episode 29 During the Preliminary Round, Wolf was seen with her party through Umai's broadcast. She gave a peace sign to the camera. Wolf told her team to "trust her nose" in finding the Destination for the Preliminary Round which caused them to almost come last. Her party were the 28th party to complete the Preliminary Round when they reached the Preliminary Round Destination. She was delighted when the part-time waiter brought out alcohol, but was given a strawberry juice due to being a minor, which left her moody. Siege Round Prelude Her team passed the Subjugation Round and reached the Siege Round, where they were put up against Team The Ultimate Healer.Episode 74 Siege Round During the Siege Round match against Team The Ultimate Healer, Wolf transformed into a giant werewolf but was knocked into her team's Castle Wall after a blow from Top Baldhead. Her HP fell to Zero and she died. Her team was defeated soon after her death and knocked out of the tournament. Timeskip After her team saw the Dark Land advertisement posters, they headed to Dark Land along with a load of other travelling parties. They were attacked by Mana Flies on the way to Dark Land. The travelling party defeated the Mana flies and met up with Dark and Heart Heater. Dark makes a quip about Wolf's height wish caused her to rebuke him and called him out on his own height. She became an official member of Dark Land soon after that. Season 2 Reunion Wolf and Lu Bu both wait for Dark at the entrance of Dark Land. Dark arrives late and tells them to ditch Chota, the new student, for being late which causes Wolf to rebuke him and call him a "selfish bastard". Chota logs in to meet the group. After Lu Bu and Dark defeat the nightmarised monster, they obtain its Nightmare Core. Chota thanks Dark for letting him join the group and Dark calls him "cringy". Wolf calls a Tsundere, saying he acts cold but really cares about others. Wolf asks Chota why his level is so low and Chota explains his predicament. The group is attacked by Gurland and avoid his attack but drop the Nightmare Core. Dark faces Gurland and defeats his Nightmare Soldeirs and Wolf says Dark is the current rank 3. Gurland is not completely defeated and ends up taking over Chota's body and nightmarising him.Season 2 Episode 2 Wolf watches as Dark engages the recovered Gurland. After Gurland realises he can't win, Gurland nightmarises the surrounding wild life and orders them to attack Dark Land's Castle, which caused Wolf to worry. Sora returns and destroys the Nightmare Servants and eventually splits Gurland in half.Season 2 Episode 3Season 2 Episode 4 Chota is separated from Gurland and is quarantined by Heart Heater's Anti-Nightmare Quarantine Device. She returns to Dark Land with her group and listens to Hear Heater's news about Nightmare and the fall of Lakiren Castle. Rim informs the group that a VVIP is coming for a meeting with Dark, and Scott Yang walks in asking if they heard about the idol incident.Season 2 Episode 5 Notes & Trivia *Wolf made her appearance in Episode 29, but her name has still not been officially revealed. *Curiously, she has been referred to as 'Werewolf' by most characters in the series. She was called 'Werewolf' (Korean: 늑대인간) by Umai in Episode 29 and Choco in Episode 78. References Category:Characters Category:Dark Land Category:Team Medusa Category:Players Category:Lucid High